Love will be Rewarded with Awkward Situations
by Blixxx
Summary: Naruto likes Hinata. Sakura likes Naruto. Sauake's an idiot. And Love will be rwarded with awkward situations. Will be Naruto X Sakura eventually I need some reviews first. Planning on this being a long one so Read and Review. -Discontinued FTM.


* * *

This was written by two men Blix the master of all of his readers and his friend Froggy Frog the master of carrying his books and stuff

like that. Enjoy and read or don't I don't care in the slightest.

Oh we don't own Naruto because if we did Tsunade and Shizune would be married…to us….Ya older women rule.

**Preface**

He walked slowly towards the gate to the village he once called home a sense of almost comfort bubbling to the surface. Almost. His

desires were nothing. After following around "that person" for so long only to be defeated over and over again he realized that the cost

he had paid for his excursion had been far too great. As he walked towards that gate the night falling he only hoped he still had

something precious to hold on to. "I messed up bad"….

**Now to the story**

Naruto sat there enjoying his nightly meal atIchiraku Ramen; however, this night was a bit different as tonight he was joined by (in his

opinion the most beautiful girl in the world). "I wish I could talk to her", Naruto thought, "But dang this ramen is good what if it gets

cold? Naruto mentally thought to himself. _She's looking at you Kit._ "What!" Naruto made a quick glance To see a slightly blushing

Hinata watch him eat. "O..Um sorry Hinata I haven't given you much attention have I?", Naruto laughed noodles shooting all over the

humbly Heiress's clothing. "N..no it's no..no.. problem Naruto-Kun", She smiled resisting the urge to pick up one of the noodles

Naruto had spit on her. No use in wasting good Naruto saliva, she laughed mentally kicking herself for being such a pervert. "I don't

care if i'm older reading that book series was a bad idea she thought", turning even redder. "So..Naruto-Kun is there a reason you

wan… wanted to see me tonight. God she hoped so. He had asked her to Ramen every night this week, and while she loved Naruto

with every once of her being, not so was the same for ramen… "O um ya..Hinata I was…..", Naruto tried to say it. "Come on you

idiot you've asked her here every week tell her you like her and get it over with". He thought unknowingly biting his chopsticks in half.

"Ya..Wha..what is it Naruto?",Hinata again asked hopefully. "It's just that..That…Never mind", Naruto said utterly defeated. "Why is

this so hard?" "It's ok Naruto-kun. I'm happy I can keep you company?" She smiled genuinely. She loved him God she loved him she

could wait until he loved her. "Hopefully someday he will," she thought. Hinata pushed her long hair out of her face and elegantly

putting her chopsticks to her mouth Naruto unknowingly watching her shaking. "I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN! I HAVE FOR A

LONG TIME AND I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"Naruto screamed more than anything else. Hinata spit all the

noodles that were about to be eaten all over Ayame, (Worker at restaurant, learn more characters than Sauske people) who now

stared slack jawed at a placid Naruto. The remainder of that evening was spent in silence except for a few words here or there.

Leaving Ichiraku Ramen for the 6th time that week, the walking home conversation was a bit different. Halfway back to the Hyuuga

complex Hinata glanced over at a fiery red faced Naruto, who was too busy thinking about how he had ruined the relationship he had

worked so hard to create. She half-knowingly reached out and grabbed his hand. Both of them came to a halt in the middle of the

road, and stared at each others hands. Hinata slowly looked up to focus on Naruto's shying face. "About earlier, I… I just … I had

hoped that…. It's just after all these years of you being there for me, the friendship I felt for you seamed to turn into love. I really am

sorry, and I hope you'll still give me a pitiful glance as I walk by, every now and then…." Naruto finished with one of his foxy grins,

and began walking away. "Na.. Naruto-kun, do you think, I… I don't like you? You are dense." She giggled softly to herself.

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto turned around to see a blushing Hinata looking back at him. "Are you saying, that i… I have a chance

with you?" He said hopefully, his eyes growing with each passing moment. Hinata stared beet red with a blank expression, her left eye

giving a small twitch. "Naru…Naruto-ku…Naruto-kun I love you to.. I really thought that would be obvious to you!" Hinata smiled

mustering all the courage she had to stay conscious. "Hinata! YES!" Naruto screamed embracing her with all the love he could.

"That's it." she thought matter-o-factly as she went unconscious. Hinata awoke hours later to those beautiful blue eyes staring down at

her. Naruto slowly put his hand to her face. "Naruto-Kun…Thank you", Hinata smiled getting up and realizing they were at the

doorsteps of her large mansion. Naruto helped her up. "You..You are serious right..Im not like asleep or drugged or under

Genjutsu…" Hinata was silenced by a small kiss on her cheek. "I don't think I could ever muster up the strength to say that to you

again let alone say it and not mean it." Naruto smiled. "Then all see you tomorrow." She asked hopefully not wanting the moment to

end. "Believe it!" He said with a thumbs up.. "Naruto I have always loved you and I ..I always will, but don't say that again", Hinata

said embarrassed for her new boyfriend. "Ya that was really bad I don't know where that came from." Naruto tried to laugh off.

Hinata smiled happy that she finally had what she wanted as she walked up to her door . Naruto walked a few feet staring up at her

window for any sight of the girl he really did care for. Catching a small glimpse of Hinata, he walked up the street satisfied with the turn

of events. Suddenly out of no where arms wrapped around his neck, and he found himself falling over, only to have Sakura land on top

of him. **"Cough" **Letting the dust clear he looked up to see a smiling Sakura in his face. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here, and

better yet, what are you doing on top of me?" Naruto half smiled, with a hint of blush as a sudden awkward feeling rushed over his

body. "Oh nothing in particular Naruto. What were you doing at Hinata's house?" She questioned moving her index finger up and

down his chest. Naruto's turned 5 different shades of red, and could feel the noodles coming into the back of his throat. _Well well boy _

_somebody can't keep his priorities strait. Why I re_\ Naruto tuned out the fox's rambling as he really wasn't feeling good about the

feelings he was having some he had hoped had left him years ago. "Um I was walking her home after we ate." He said looking away

from Sakura's face. "Oh, well I was really hoping to ask you some…" Sakura was cut off by Naruto's voice "Um Sakura-chan, can

you maybe get off of me, before we continue?" "Oh, ok…" Sakura stood up slowly with clear disappointment in her voice and a

flustered face. "Um well, I was just thinking that ever since Sauske left, you have been working really hard to try and get him back, and

well I was… I was thinking….that maybe, well, since Sauske has moved on and all I could , well look, I mean um hope, or um…

(Wow everyone has Hinata's mumbling tonight) that well… NARUTO I LOVE YOU!" She said looking down with depression

setting over her face. For a second Naruto seemed to light up but was taken back as realization hit. " Sakura-chan I, **CRASH **"What

was that?" Naruto said looking over to a fallen pot, reaching for a kunai and catching a glimpse of a darkened figure darting off into the

night. The two gave each other a look, Though Sakura really did want to finish the conversation, it appeared that Naruto had other

plans. "Let's go!" Naruto sternly said grabbing her hand and taking off into the night. To Naruto this action meant nothing more than

guiding a team mate through the night, but to a girl who just confessed her love this was almost an acceptance, and to a girl looking out

from her bedroom window this was almost a betrayal. The two sprinted off into the forest jumping tree to tree after the figure. He was

gone. After a few hours of searching it was clear that whoever was watching them wasn't going to be caught. "Let's go I'll walk you

home Sakura-Chan Naruto stated aloud walking towards Sakura's home. As they reached the doorstep Sakura stopped grabbing

Naruto's Wrist. Naruto looked down. "Sakura I'm " Naruto was cut of by Sakura's lips brushing over his with the slightest touch.

Way to fast to even think about pulling away. "Naruto You've waited a long time for me. I can wait a day or two for your answer."

Sakura smiled withdrawing into her house. Naruto walked away with a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat down at a park

bench. _"What are you going to do boy you seem to be in a bad situation. A Pickle of sorts" _the demon fox laughed at his terrible

humor. "I..I don't have time for this fox just let me think." Naruto said almost wanting to cry. _"Oh is my wittle kit gonna cry"_ The

fox laughed mockingly. "SHUT UP DAMN FOX!" Naruto screamed. Realizing the severity of the situation the Kyuubi became

serious. _"Your going with Sakura aren't you boy?" _"What!? Of course not I love Hinata..It's just after knowing what it's like to

long for someone only to be turned down..It's just too cruel." Naruto said aloud not thinking of the confused bums walking by.

_"WHAT THE HEL DO YOU MEAN I HAD TO LISTEN TO YOUR RAMBLINGS ABOUT THIS GIRL FOR FIVE YEARS AND _

_YOU JUST DON'T WANT HER ANYMORE!"_ The charka fox yelled causing Naruto's own Chakra to shoot for a moment. "Don't

give me that you know I love Hinata-chan" Naruto yelled out loud causing the homless man from earlier to run away. . Before their

little mind chat could finish Naruto got a sense of uncomfort as a familiar Chakra was felt. He stood up immediately. "Get out here right

now if you're who you think I think. I mean I think you are!" Naruto yelled confusing himself a little bit. "Dope", the familiar voice

kindly said, but out of an unlucky chance the branch on with the man was sitting snapped and fell clean on Naruto Uzumak's head

knocking him over and onto the corner of the bench. Needless to say he was out cold. "O crap! Naruto! Naruto you dummy wake

up. (He gnawed at his teeth for a second) I'm sorry Naruto, but if i'm gonna even be allowed hear I need to talk to Tsunade-sama.",

and with that Sauske sprinted towards the Hokage's mansion. (Please if you didn't know it was him you're an idiot.)

**The Next Day**

Hinata stood outside the flower shop Naruto and her had agreed to meet today. She looked tired and had obviously been up late

probably crying. "Hinata?" called Sakura running towards her. Hinata wiped her face and gave a weak smile. "What's wrong?"

Sakura asked concerned. "Oh nothing, what are you doing here?" Questioned Hinata a bit nervous at why she would be there. "Well

to be honest I heard you were meeting Naruto Today and I wanted to talk to him." Sakura finished. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Well I suppose you could wait for him with me if you wanted". Sakura smiled at the statement. And leaned against a

wall.

**5 minutes late**

"I wonder where he is?" Sakura questioned an extremely uncomfortable Hinata.

**10 minutes later**

"Maybe he stopped to get something to eat?" Hinata smiled a fake smile to a nodding Sakura.

**20 minutes later**

"I hope Naruto-kun..I mean..Um Do you think He's okay?" Hinata asked. Shino and Kiba were walking by at that moment. "Maybe

Shino knows something." Sakura asked. " Shino-kun, Kiba-kun have either of you seen Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Nope." Smiled

Kiba. "He probably hit his head and has amnesia…" Shino stated completely serious. Just as the words escaped his lips Naruto came

running by after a yellow Butterfly that was doing anything it could to stay away. "You idiot he's right there. Sauske would come back

before we had enough luck to not have to deal with Naruto." As Kiba finished he slapped the back of Shino's head and they walked

off. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura and Hinata both called out at the same time and giving each other dirty looks. Naruto however ignored

them and kept chasing that butterfly. The girl's anger turned to confusion. "Naruto" Hinata called out again running towards him with

Sakura on her tail. They finally reached the running Naruto and grabbed him by the shirt. "Nar..(Huff. Huff) Naruto why didn't you

stop when we called?" Sakura asked as Hinata slouched over to catch her breath. The two awaited the answer from a completely

confused face. "Whose Naruto?" asked the blonde haired ninja.

* * *

Ok so that was it.. Ya I really liked it. Lets say will update once we have 25 reviews. Ok.. Well tell Me Master Blix and Froggy what you thought. 


End file.
